Edge of Desire
by partypantscuddy
Summary: If he goaded her into admitting her feelings first, he'd have her right where he wanted her, hook, line, and sinker. "The only feelings I have for you are those of disgust and disdain." Dan rolled his eyes. She could be so fucking stubborn sometimes.


_I've relocated to AO3. You can find me there as veepthroat._

* * *

 _Deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Don't fucking have a panic attack._

She didn't understand why the thought of attending Montez's Inaugural Ball was making her so goddamn anxious. It wasn't as though she hadn't already disassociated herself from her colleagues in the past. She was the one who had quit in the middle of the election season after all.

But the fact that they were all disbanding, _permanently_ after years of being constantly connected was...hard.

Even when she'd quit, she was still with them. Ben would call her to try convince her to come back or she'd get an occasional email from Sue, updating her on the drama, or a text from Gary pleading with her to help him cope with Selina's latest meltdown. She was never not in the know of what was happening amongst them. Even when she didn't want to be. For that to truly be over was overwhelming.

Amy Brookheimer had spent the last twelve years of her life working for Selina Meyer, only to have it come crashing down on them both. Other than the brief period of time when she had been working under Sidney Purcell, Selina was the only boss she had ever truly known. It had never been an easy job, always full of hard, trying days.

Of course there were days when it had been worth it.

The day Hoynes was elected, making Selina the Veep was one of them, though bittersweet since it had come from Selina conceding months earlier to give Hoynes the nomination.

The day Selina was officially named the Democratic nominee was another.

She took as deep a breath as her lungs allowed, counting to twenty before exhaling, trilling her lips as she did so. She would have rather screamed, but figured it best to avoid a noise complaint from her neighbors. The last thing she wanted was the cops at her door.

Uncrossing her legs, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. She wasn't going to bother much with makeup tonight. Foundation, concealer, and some mascara would do the trick, and maybe, just maybe a light blush.. It wasn't like Buddy would care if she was wearing makeup or not, he'd still tell her she looked beautiful. She could be wearing a trash bag and that poor, dumb fucker would still look at her like she was Princess Grace of Monaco.

Buddy Fuckin' Calhoun.

He was sweet. She had to admit that. But he was too much of a push over. He was too kind, too smothering. Always trying to hold her hand in public. Always asking her if she was okay when she clearly wasn't.

It was endlessly irritating.

Amy jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck." She murmured to herself as she looked down at her phone. "Of course he's early."

She rolled her eyes as she stood, pulling her robe closer against herself.

"Buddy!" She exclaimed, brightly in the false tone she used when she was addressing a Congressman she didn't particularly care for.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Saw these on the way here and they made me think of you." He responded, handing her the bouquet before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you…"

She closed the door behind him, setting the flowers down on the coffee table.

"You're a little early."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you."

 _Ugh._

"Just give a few more minutes and we can go."

* * *

The moment he saw her, his heart skipped a beat.

Dan Egan's heart, skipped a fucking beat. Un-fucking-believable.

He watched as Amy handed her purse to the man she was with, some awkwardly tall dude wearing a bolo. He couldn't distinguish the man's features from across the lobby of the hotel, but he knew it was Amy. He could pick out that body in any crowd.

He watched as she shook her head in annoyance at Gary as Tom James handed her something. Gary? Alone? Without Selina?

Interesting.

He headed over in their direction, nodding his greeting as he approached them.

"Dan Egan, never thought I'd see you again." Tom greeted.

"Tom James. The nicest boss I've ever had."

"You think she took the pill? I really hope she takes the pill." Gary anxiously commented as he turned to Tom, completely ignoring Dan's presence.

"Plan B? No fucking way she's pregnant again."

"Nobody asked you, Dan." Gary retorted.

"I'm standing right fuckin' here, Gary. I'm gonna ask questions."

"If you must know, Selina isn't in the clearest state of mind at the moment…."

"POTUS went on a bender in the middle of the day? The press is gonna eat that shit up." He responded, smirking.

He knew Selina was a lightweight so for her to be in the bathroom on her knees, she would have had to have gotten severely plastered.

" Fomer, POTUS." Tom corrected, "It's been a rough twenty-four hours." He finished, shaking his head.

"Amy's been in there an awfully long time. Should I go check on her? I'm gonna check on her." Gary anxious announced, as he headed towards the entrance of the Ladies' room. Dan grabbed him by the strap of his bag, pulling him back. The last thing the Meyer Administration needed was a sexual offense scandal.

"Give 'em another few minutes, Gar. You know how Selina is when she's drunk, she's gotta be taken care."

"Don't call me Gar."

"Whatever, Gary." Dan responded, rolling his eyes. "So...where's the guy that was with Ame?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"He's inside finding our table. They've got us all sitting together." Gary retorted.

"Surprised to see they sat you with the Meyer Administration, versus sitting you with Jo-, excuse me, Congressman Ryan." Tom added with skeptical laugh. "Still haven't the slightest clue how in fuck's name you managed to pull that one off."

"I'm a magic maker." He shrugged in response. "If _I_ had been Selina's campaign manager, maybe she'd actually be President."

Both men beside him rolled their eyes in response.

* * *

The moment Selina had hugged her, Amy stiffened. It took her a solid ten seconds before she relaxed, realizing what was happening.

She was always the one who had to deal with Selina's meltdowns. She'd been the one to physically restrain her from falling to the ground on election night, and now here she was, just having helped her clean herself up after going on a bender while the sun was up.

Talk about a fuckin' interesting friendship.

Amy was quite literally, Selina's only friend, as one sided as the friendship proved to be at times, but that's almost always how Selina's relationships worked. She cared more about herself than anyone else, but she had always chosen Amy as her confidant, from the second she had hired her.

"Ready?" Amy asked when Selina pulled away from her.

"As I'll ever be." Selina responded, taking a deep breath before grabbing Amy's hand and leading them out of the bathroom.

"I always knew you two were a thing."

Dan's voice was the first she heard when they exited the bathroom.

"You're only mad because I could get into her pants before you could." Selina quipped, and Amy watched as she winked at Dan, who looked completely taken aback by the response.

"Sucks to suck." She teased as they walked past Dan, taking a second to stick her tongue out at him in mocking.

Was it childish?

Yes.

But it was probably the last time she'd get to fuck with Dan, so she was going to make the most of it.

It suddenly struck her that this was probably the last time she would be seeing him and though she would deny it if anyone ever asked, she was going to miss him.

As much as he got on her goddamn nerve, Dan was...Dan.

He was her intellectual equal. She knew there would never be anyone else who made her want to rip her hair out from how fucking irritating yet brilliant they were. The rapport they had built throughout the years was unparalleled by any other work relationship she had ever had. No one else was going to match her ability to think on her feet when it came to bullshitting clients while lobbying like he could. No one else was going to whisper snarky comments into her ear at inappropriate times, causing her to have to feign a cough in attempts to cover her laugh.

One thing she was certain of though, was that no one else would ever fuck her sister instead of fucking her.

It had been a little over two months since Nevada and she hated the fact that she was still hurt. She honestly could not let go of the fact that the reason he wasn't responding to her texts that night was because he was _fucking her sister_.

The imagery alone was enough to make her gag.

She was pulled from her reverie when she felt Selina's hand leave hers.

"I have to walk in there with Dick Van Dyke." Selina replied, rolling her eyes as she pointed towards her mouth and gagged with one hand, the other pointing at Tom, who was chatting away with an intern.

"Wait until the end of the night before going Black Widow on your date, okay?"

She watched as Selina approached Tom, the smile she used for the press plastered on her face as she linked her arm with his.

She felt the brush of someone's fingers against her neck and she jumped.

"Tag was sticking out." Dan whispered into her ear and she could feel the hairs on her neck begin to rise as the blush rose to her cheek. She took a second before turning to face him.

"Stop being such a creep, Jesus fuck." She hissed.

"You look good Ames."

He gave her the once over, making it obvious when he was looking at her breasts.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have an escort to waiting for you?"

He scoffed.

"As if I would need an escort, do I look like Jonad?"

Another eye roll.

"Buddy's waiting for me." She responded, annoyed before heading into the ballroom.

"Seriously? You brought that fuckin' hick from Nevada as your date?"

He was following after her and for some reason that was beyond her, he was annoyed.

She stopped in her tracks, turning on her heel to face him.

"He's my BOYFRIEND, Dan. Of course I brought him as my date."

Amy turned away before she could see the blood leave his face.

* * *

 _Boyfriend._

That nobody from the middle of buttfuck nowhere, Nevada, was Amy's _boyfriend._

Just hearing the word had made the blood drain from his face.

It was like he had been suckerpunched in the gut.

He was so focused on getting Jonah elected that he had neglected to pry into her personal life like he had been so prone to do throughout the years. He recalled how mad she had been when he'd found out about her last boyfriend, Ed, by calling her mom and chatting her up for a bit.

Amy's mom had always loved him for some godforsaken reason, so it had been easy for him to get it out of her.

But between rejoining the Meyer Administration for the second time to help with the recount and then being reassigned to Tom James, then being tasked with electing _Jonah_ of all fucking people to Congress, he hadn't had the time to pester Amy much in the last few months.

Clearly, he had missed some serious developments.

Amy had been distant the last few weeks and suddenly it was starting to make sense. She had someone else to focus her energies on, someone other than him.

He was jealous.

This cow fucker waltzed in right under his nose and got to Amy before he could. How did that make any fucking sense? He and Buddy were clearly two different species, and he was obviously the superior. How could Amy be interested in this walking doormat? Didn't she know that Dan was the only person capable of matching wits with her to the highest degree? That he was her best bet?

He approached his assigned table, finding it full to capacity, sans himself and Mike. He noted his placecard was beside Amy, and he promptly switched it with Mike's not seeing the scowl on her face as he did so. He sat angling himself away from her before pulling out his phone and scrolling through Politico.

The small talk around him was unbearable. Selina was asking Amy about the fucker with her, apparently not having met him earlier. The conversation then moved on to Jonah possibly having cancer, to which he added the fact that it was karma for the fact that he probably fucked a minor, leading to Amy to reach behind Mike, and smack him in the arm as gleefully teased him.

In the next several minutes things got a little weird, weirder than they usually were with the group of fuck ups he was surrounded by. Jonah stopped at the table in an out of character attempt to apologize to Selina for fucking up the vote in Congress. Selina's mental health being brought up, and the fact that Tom hadn't the slightest clue she had been committed, even though he'd known her for over a decade, and no one on the team had thought to inform him. And then, the weirdest of it all was when Montez had sent an intern over to inform Selina that she and Tom were both wanted on the Ballroom floor to join Montez and her husband.

It was fucking bizarre.

"They're actually kind of cute together." Mike commented, grabbing a handful of a shrimp from the plate in the center of the table.

These things never had any real fucking food until they were at least three hours deep into it.

"Three hundred bucks says they've already fucked." Dan commented, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Beside him, Gary sputtered on his drink.

"Psh, you wish." Amy scoffed. "Tom's married. Selina's not stupid."

"Look over at them. She's got her head against his shoulder, and he's whispering something into her ear. She should be trying to kill him right now after the stunt he pulled with the abstentions. He's the reason she's not President, yet there she is, with no problem being that close to him. They're fucking Ame, and you're mad it slipped right under that cute little nose of yours."

"I know Selina better than anyone at this table. There's no way she's fucking Tom James. She's playing it off for the cameras, Dan."

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright, keep living in lala land Amy. But I'm fucking tell you, I know that look when I see it. Same look on your sis -"

"Don't you fucking DARE bring that up. Don't fucking do it, Dan." She hissed, her voice cracking as her face turned red.

He was sure steam would start to blow from her ears and he smirked.

"Excuse me." Her voice cracked again as she said it and she stood, leaving the table.

He waited a moment before following after her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked when he caught up to her, outside of the hotel.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Dan." She responded, continuing to head toward the valet.

"Ames." He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn to look at him.

She had tears in her eyes.

While he was sure he had made her cry in the past, he was never around to actually witness it.

"Do you have to constantly shove the fact that you fucked my sister down my throat, Dan? Does that get you off? Knowing that while you were fucking _Sophie,_ I was sitting in my room, hoping you'd reply to my incessant texts asking you for a night cap? Hoping that you'd show up at my door? Does that make you happy?"

"What texts?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you asshole." She replied, wiping at her eyes as tears began to fall. "You know I sent you at least thirty texts that night. You probably reveled in the fact that I was so desperate."

"Amy, I never got any fucking text messages!" He responded, pulling out his phone and pulling up their text thread. The lack of communication between the two in the last few weeks had made it easy to find the night in question. "Fucking look at our text thread. The last message I got from you that night was when you asked me to meet you at the bar. There were no other messages after that."

* * *

She looked at the thread. He wasn't lying. The last text was when she'd asked to meet up with him, but she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Dan, I'm not stupid. You probably deleted them, come on. There's no way you didn't get those texts."

He rolled his eyes, angry, annoyed.

"Why the hell would I delete those texts?"

"Because you wanted to fuck my sister to spite me!"

"Do you honestly think I would have fucked Sophie if I had gotten those texts from you? You really think would have chosen some cheap imitation over the real thing? If I had even known you were interested in the slightest way, I would have dropped your sister so fucking fast she wouldn't have known what hit her. Why the fuck would I ever choose her over you, Amy?"

He was livid, and that's when she knew he was telling the truth, that he hadn't gotten the text messages. There was a slight look of panic in his eyes, one she hadn't seen since his breakdown in London.

"You never got the texts." She said softly, angry with herself for letting her lip quiver and her voice break as she spoke.

"No. I never got the texts."

"You wouldn't have slept with her if you had?"

"God, fuck no. You're the superior Brookheimer, by far. Mentally and physically." He paused.

"It's you, Amy. It's always been you."

That was when he kissed her.

Amy froze, eyes wide open.

Dan was kissing her and instead of enjoying it, it infuriated her. She waited until he pulled away before smacking him square in the face.

"What the fuck, Amy?!" He groaned, grabbing his cheek.

She smirked, wiping at her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was for Sophie, you prick." She snapped.

"I'm sorry, okay? That's what you want to hear right?"

"No. What I want is for you to have never fucked my sister!" She screamed, not caring that it was going to cause a scene, that if any press saw her meltdown she'd be mentioned on all of the gossip blogs in DC, that there'd be an article about it on Politico. "You are the worst thing to have ever fucking happened to me, Dan Egan." Her voice cracked and she hated the fact that she was on the verge of sobs.

"Do you wanna know why I broke up with you? Because you're the goddamn anti-misanthropic pill I never wanted to fucking take. Because I knew that you'd be the one to rip me from the motherfucking ground, Amy."

* * *

The words that had just escaped him were the closest he would get to telling her how he actually felt about her. The closest he would get to admitting he was in love with her and had been in love with her for as long as he could remember.

He'd broken up with her all those years ago because he knew she was going to be the one to break his heart. She would eventually realize that she could do better than him. He had to be self preserving. He had to end it.

But now, as he watched her stand in front of him, he realized that the heartbreak would have all been worth it.

"Do you ever know when to stop lying?" She spat, her words laced with venom.

"Jesus Christ. You don't believe me? You're fucking kidding me, right? You honestly think that I'm lying? You think I'm that fucking creative that I can make that shit up right out of thin air? What is it that you want to hear from me, Amy? What can I say to you to make you forget this? That the entire time I was with Sophie, I wished it was you? That seeing you with that stupid cowfucker, Buddy, makes me want to rip my goddamn hair out because he's nowhere near anyone who matches your intellectual wit? That it's not him you should have brought as your date but -"

"Buddy's a good guy, leave him out of this."

"Buddy's a fucking loser, Amy. You know that. You know that by being with him, you're settling, because you're too afraid to admit that you have feelings for me."

If he goaded her into admitting her feelings first, he'd have her right where he wanted her, hook, line, and sinker.

"The only feelings I have for you are those of disgust and disdain."

Dan rolled his eyes.

She could be so fucking stubborn sometimes.

"Everything okay? You've been gone a while, Amy."

Of course Buddy fuckin' Calhoun had to make an appearance.

"Mind your own, Bud. Go back inside." Dan snapped.

"Actually, Buddy, we're leaving." Amy responded as she reached out a hand to him.

Dan's jaw dropped.

Un-fucking-believeable.

* * *

He knew better than to ask her what was wrong. It was a mutual agreement that if she wanted to talk about her feelings she would start talking, he shouldn't ever ask her what was wrong. She hated that question, she hated being bothered when she was upset, and asking if she was okay was going to bother her.

So they sat in mostly silence as he drove her home.

"Amy…" He said as he pulled into her driveway.

"Please don't."

"What was that?"

She took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't keep up the facade any longer.

"I'm sorry, Buddy… I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to you, to myself. You deserve someone who will actually give you the affection you deserve, someone who reciprocates it. That person's not me. I can't keep dragging you along, hoping this is going to go somewhere. It won't. I'm sorry."

She exited the car before he had a chance to even respond, not looking back as she entered her home, shutting the door behind her.

He needed a drink or a hundred.

Dan reentered the ballroom, finding the table he had been a part of.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Ben sniped the moment Dan approached the table. "You gotta bring up the fact that you fucked her sister in front of everyone like that? Think that makes you look like a stud? Newsflash, Casanova, it makes you look like a giant, uncircumcised prick."

"Nobody fuckin' asked you, Ben."

"Yeah, you're right but someone's gotta make you aware that no matter how big of a literal douche bag you are, that's not the way you treat the person you're in love with."

"Fuck off."

"She left her jacket. I'm guessing whatever it was that happened when you two left ended up with her going home with that other guy cause he left and never came back. Take this back to her and hope she's alone when you get to her place. Though if she's not, you deserve it. Asswipe." Ben finished, shoving Amy's jacket at him before heading out.

She was just getting out of the shower when she heard the sound of the doorbell. She grabbed her phone.

It was almost midnight.

She thought Buddy had gone home, but knowing him he would have sat in his car until he had built up the courage to talk to her.

She pulled on a sweater and some pajama bottoms, running a towel through her wet hair.

The doorbell rang again.

She couldn't leave him out there. She owed him at least a chance to tell her how upset he was with her, that he hated her.

She took a deep breath before pulling her front door open.

Dan.

"Ames."

"Go home."

"Two minutes, that's all I'm asking for." He responded stopping the door as she attempted to close it.

She pulled the door back, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

This was going to be good.

"You're too good for Buddy. You stay with him, you're settling. I've already said that once tonight but I'm saying it again. I'm not telling you to leave him or me, I'm telling you to leave him for someone who deserves you and that wit. Not some Cowboy from the middle of nowhere. There's someone better out there, that won't take you away from your lifeline here. None of what I said to you tonight was a lie. I want to put that out on the table, that everything I said is true. I'd choose you over her, over Sue, over Selina, I'd choose you over Amy fuckin' Adams, over any other woman you could think of, alright? If I had gotten those texts that night, I would have shown up at your door in an instant. Don't you ever fucking doubt that. God. You're so fucking stubborn, Ames."

She watched as he ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

"I'm sorry. I mean it. I'm sorry it had to come to this, to me standing on your fucking door step because this is the last night we're gonna see each other because Selina's not the president, and you have a fuckin' boyfriend, and -"

She took a step forward and placed a hand over his mouth to get him to shut the fuck up before pulling him inside and shutting the door behind her.

She was getting cold.

"I broke up with Buddy." She said as she turned to face him.

"What?"

That was when she kissed him.

It was tentative. _She_ hadn't kissed _him_ in years. When he'd kissed her earlier, she hadn't even tried to kiss back, she'd been too angry to fully realize what had happened. This was the opposite, she had the upper hand.

Amy brushed her mouth against his lower lip before pulling away, knowing it would drive him insane that she hadn't chosen to continue.

"I couldn't do it anymore. You were right. I was settling."

"Of course I was fucking right." He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." She replied, rolling her eyes as she shoved his shoulder.

He reached for her and she came forward, putting her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed her hips. He kissed her once, twice. By the third time, his hands were slipping beneath her sweater and she was grabbing his face.

"Not here." She murmured, breathily when he pulled away.

* * *

Dan watched as she headed toward her bedroom, waiting a second before following her.

He found her sitting at the foot of her bed. He watched as she pulled off the oversized sweater she was wearing, revealing her bare chest.

There she was giving herself to him, something he thought would never happen again unless they were both completely and utterly shitfaced.

He could not fuck this up.

He shrugged off his jacket, stopping when he reached for his tie and saw her shake her head before motioning him forward. The moment he was within reach, she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him on top of her, bringing her mouth to his. She loosened his tie, discarding it before beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Rip it open, I don't give a fuck." He murmured against her mouth and the second he finished talking he felt her tear his shirt open, the buttons flying across the room. He shrugged off the shirt, pulling away from her mouth and bringing his lips to her neck as Amy's nails ran across his back.

She let out a soft moan and Dan could feel the vibration against his mouth as he trailed his lips down her neck to her chest. He brought his tongue to her breast, running it across her nipple, smirking when he heard her gasp in response, a hand moving to the back of his head.

He alternated between her breasts until her nipples were hard and she was squirming beneath him, her hips grinding up to meet his. He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation as she reached between their bodies and unbuckled his pants.

He pulled away, taking off the remainder of his clothes before returning to her, bringing his mouth to the hem of her bottoms before using his hands to pull them off, along with the silk panties she had been wearing.

* * *

She could not believe this was happening. That she was currently in her bed, with Dan Egan currently pulling off her underwear with his teeth. She was nervous and she hated the fact that he had that power over her; it wasn't like this was the first time they were having sex. It's just that it was the first time in over five years.

"You're sure about this?" Dan asked when he was facing her again.

The fact that he had asked reassured her that there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She responded, bringing her hands to his hips.

Amy arched her back, pulling his hips to her so that the head of his cock was teasing her entrance. She watched as Dan braced himself with one hand and slipped the other between their bodies, guiding himself into her.

She moaned as he grabbed one of her legs, wrapping it around him, the change in position giving him a deeper angle as he slowly began to thrust into her. He brought his mouth to hers and she grabbed the back of his neck, panting into his mouth.

She hadn't had sex in a while. She hadn't gotten to that point with Buddy yet, he wasn't the kind of guy who would have slept with her so soon, especially with the distance between them. He had wanted to get to know her first. Before Buddy there had been Ed but that had been so long ago, and between the two there had been a drought. She hadn't had time for a sex life.

And now here she was with Dan.

Dan, who frustrated her more than anyone one else on earth.  
Dan, who knew her better than anyone else, who had seen her at her highest and her lowest points in the last five years.

Dan, the man she had fallen in love with and had tried so hard to deny the fact, but she was pretty sure after he night's events, that he was in love with her too.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this for." Dan moaned, brushing his lips against her ear causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise.

"I'm gl-", she paused mid sentence to moan as her back arched, his thrusts increasing, "glad you're finally getting around to it."

She felt his hands slide behind her back, pressing her against him.

"Oh, God." She murmured as she kissed him.

"That's…" Dan groaned, "what I like to hear."

* * *

He could feel that she was close. He could hear it in the way her breathing picked up, feel it in the way her nails were digging into the flesh of his back. As long as she finished before him, he'd be good. There was no way he was going to let himself cum before she did.

If Dan Egan was ever adamant about something, it was making sure his partner was satisfied before his own release and if there was anyone he wanted to be satisfied, it was Amy.

He slipped hand between their bodies, finding her clit and reveling at the sound she made the moment he touched her. It was a whimper so desperate that he knew he would bring it up again in the future to tease her.

He still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he had Amy Brookheimer in the palm of his hand, moaning beneath him, on the brink of an orgasm because of him.

If he died tomorrow, he would die a happy man.

"Dan…" She panted breathily, and he looked down at her, into those big blue eyes and the only word that he could think of was _fuck._

Because where he was, was exactly where he was supposed to be.

He pressed his mouth against hers as he used his free hand to push her hair back as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh my...fuck!" Amy moaned as she pulled at his bottom lip. "I'm so…"

He could feel her body tense as she let out several high pitched whimpers, and before he knew it he could feel her body quivering beneath his as she pulled away from him, biting into his shoulder as she came.

* * *

She could feel her eyes roll back as she moaned out Dan's name and when she opened her eyes, she found find him smirking down at her as he continued his movements. She shook her head before slapping his ass.

"Are you gonna finish or what? I don't have all night here...well, I do but, ya know I figured we'd want more than one round…"

Dan responded by putting a hand over her mouth.

"You're so much hotter when you're not fucking talking and moaning instead." He grunted, before collapsing on top of her.

"You're crushing me, you ass."

She shoved him off of her, only to have him pull her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her against his body. She rolled her eyes, resting her chin on his chest.

No point in fighting it.

"What's next?"

His voice was soft, something she wasn't used to and it surprised her.

It also scared her.

She pulled away from him suddenly feeling too exposed.

This was a mistake.

It didn't matter that she was in love with him, there was no happy ending for them. This would never end well.

"Amy."

"Go home, Dan. Please. Let's just pretend this never happened." She murmured, sitting up and pulling the covers around her as she looked away.

* * *

He ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath before sitting up.

Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

"Amy...stop being so fucking stubborn and take a goddamn risk for once. Maybe this won't end well, who the fuck knows? But there's a fifty/fifty chance that we try this thing out and it actually works. I know that I'm going to end up hurting you but I'm gonna try my fucking hardest to make it up to you when I've been too much of a prick, and you're gonna piss me off too because neither one of is perfect, or has the best track record when it comes to relationships, but maybe we're the best shot the other's got because no one else is gonna know how to deal with us like we know how to deal with each other. We're both fuckin' insufferable and might as well be one insufferable entity."

"I'm in love with you." She said it so softly he had even barely heard it. He hadn't even known she could bring her voice down to a volume so low.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, you asswipe!" She repeated, loudly.

"I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear it again."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his.

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah, I am. But I'm your asshole." Dan responded, rubbing his thumb across her lips.

"Yeah, unfortunately you are." Amy responded, grabbing his hand.

He kissed her.


End file.
